Justice
by Arwen4eva
Summary: Feyre has been contained within the Spring Court for long enough, stealthily gathering information which is passed on to her Court. Now is her time to act and she is not wasting this opportunity. This High Lady is ready to play… the question is; are they? I DO NOT OWN THE ACOTAR SERIES! Set after ACOMAF!
1. Chapter 1 - Out To Play

**A/N: Hello! It's a brand new story! If you haven't read it, do check out my other multi-chapter fic _You Are My Life_ for this fandom - it has been extremely popular which has blown me away!**

 **This story will be three chapters. They are planned out and just need to be written up so I hope to give one update each week around my other stories.**

 **I have read ACOWAR - demolished it in two nights in fact! It is AMAZING and so emotional. There are NOT any spoilers for ACOWAR in here - this is my own interpretation that I have had hanging around in my mind for a while now and finally have the time to write up.**

 **I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Three months.

Three long months of deliberately crafted webs of lies, of false loyalty and playing the part of the _precious_ , happy lady. It hasn't been easy - the pain of being so far from my family, my mate, being hard to bear at times.

I reign it in during the day, posing at Tamlin's perfect little doll. But at night, I sit on the small balcony in my new room; since Tamlin had trashed my previous room. I throw up a wall of stale Spring air and prevent anyone coming in to bother me, extinguishing the faelights scattered around so I can watch the night sky, the stars twinkling.

However, they offer no comfort here. Watching them simply fills my chest with sorrow and encourages tears to fall which I refuse to wipe away since they are the only true feelings I express here. The constellations only stifle, not soothe. But, it is my only connection to my home.

I wake up in bed after a highly restless night. Nightmares of the mating bond being painfully cleaved in two; no longer feeling my mate alive on the other end and not being there to save him. The only thing that could calm me enough was ensuring that the shields I had placed around my room were strong before conjuring soothing shadows, speckled with stars; imagining Rhys there beside me, holding me and giving me his gentle commands to breathe, to centre myself. I picture his face above mine, his bed tousled hair falling adorably onto his forehead.

Thankfully, mercifully, Tamlin has not pushed me to share his bed. The first two months were surprising, him allowing me the time to adjust. After that, it was easy to enter and manipulate his mind; make him prefer to be alone at night.

I refuse to ever share a bed with someone who is not my family, my mate.

Since there are no meetings today, I decide to remain in bed; feeling the exhaustion in my bones due to the lack of sleep.

It is mid-afternoon when I finally pull myself out of bed. I move over to the vanity and cringe at the sight that greets me in the mirror. There are dark rings beneath my eyes that I scowl at and pray to the Mother that they will disappear soon.

However, the scowl fades at the bruises that decorate my shoulder, collarbone and left cheekbone. Violent outbursts in Tamlin's study, by said tool, resulted in furniture being hurtle in all directions. Needing to conceal the extent of my powers, I've had to take the brunt force of it and slow my healing process considerably.

It's had its benefits though. The sight of the bruises has encouraged many of Tamlin's men to despise him further. They have slowly been slipping out of his grasp - a bonus since Hybern forces are falling thanks to the combined and unified force of the other Courts.

I've been careful within meetings, tracking the progress of the Illyrian forces - knowing in my core that Rhys has been fighting with them. Each victory of their forces has been a relief, assuring me that the time for me to return home is getting closer each time.

I sigh, and look down at the surface of the vanity. There is a scrap piece of paper there, which wasn't there before. My heart skips and I can smell the slight citrus tang that clings to the parchment.

Notes such as this have only occurred in the past few days. Before then, it had been months of sending information and hearing nothing back. Neither of us wanted to risk using the bond - someone could pick up on _anything_ and this would all be wasted. The frequency, however, has increased and Rhys has appeared to be more and more positive.

I pick up the paper and read the familiar, elegant scrawl.

 _'It is time, my darling. We are so close to victory. Finish this - finish_ him. _It is time to come home. I love you so much.'_

For the first time in a very long time, a genuine smile tugs at my lips. I throw the paper into the flames in the fireplace before rushing over to the wardrobe to get changed.

I'm finally going home!

At fucking last...

I curse the puffy peach dress that I change into, how utterly ridiculous I look. Although, it is better than other dresses I have had to wear. The sooner I am home, the sooner I can change into the comfort that the Night Court clothes offer. Since it is good enough, I leave my hair twisted in its braid and just slip my feet into a pair of simple black slippers.

The plan is to just walk out of the bloody house since I have free reign of where I go now, and it is going well - especially since a lot of the guards have gone elsewhere. However, Tamlin appears at the bottom of the stairs as I descend them.

Shit.

"How are you feeling? I haven't seen you." he says.

I paste a smile onto my face, wishing that I could just rip his throat out and walk away.

"I just needed some rest but after being indoors all day, I fancied a walk." I say, adding an airiness to my voice.

"I will accompany you. I haven't spent much time with you alone the past few days. I miss us."

I inwardly snarl and begrudgingly loop my arm through his.

"Of course." I say, sweetly.

He guides us out of the front of the manor and I silently breathe a sigh of relief. Being trapped in those walls will not happen again.

Tamlin tries to guide us to the left, towards the gardens but I stop - forcing him to do the same.

"Is something wrong? Have you forgotten something, or perhaps remembered?" he questions me. He is still bloody probing me for information about the Night Court.

It is now or never. I'm going to enjoy this.

 _Regardless of what you hear, what you feel,_ I shout suddenly down the bond. _do not come here. Stay safe, my mate._

My shields are thrown up full force as I sharply remove my arm from Tamlin's. I quickly pull myself away, striding confidently towards the gates.

But, of course, it is never that simple. Nor, did I hope it would be.

That would be disappointing.

"Where are you going?" Tamlin asks me, his voice raised.

He grabs my arm, roughly spinning me around to face him.

"I am leaving." I say simply, but firmly. "I am leaving this shithole. I am leaving _you._ "

Tamlin growls and increases his grip on my arm. I keep my gaze fixed to his, unwavering. I am not afraid.

"Unhand me."

"You don't mean your words. You are happy here." Tamlin says, tightening his grip further. "You want to stay here."

"Let. Me. Go." I spit through my gritted teeth.

"Your life is perfect here. Why would you want to leave?"

I laugh highly sarcastically, allowing my hatred in. Tamlin flinches, unprepared for such a reaction.

Good.

He will be doing more than flinching when I am done with him.

I place my left hand upon his, immediately giving my rage free reign to summon flame to my fingertips. Tamlin screams out in pain and fury, cradling his burnt hand against his chest.

"Never has life been perfect here." I say, feeling my anger cresting within me. My hands curl into fists. "I have waited _months_ for the day I could leave this place and that day has finally come."

Tamlin's mouth opens and closes as if he is a fish stranded out of the water.

"W-what? Why?"

I raise my chin defiantly.

"I am done playing your _precious_ little doll for you to fucking parade around like a possession of yours. I have managed to send every single scrap of information to my family to help bring you and Hybern down. You have been wondering why your forces never have the element of surprise, why they are _constantly_ defeated. Well, you are looking at the reason why."

Tamlin shakes his head in denial.

"Remember Ianthe? How she was found dead nearly two months ago? That bitch deserved every drop of pain that I inflicted. I gutted her like a fish in the middle of the woods after going into that disgusting mind of hers to ruin her. She died for everything she put me and my sisters through. I made sure that she could not fuck with me, my mate or my family again."

I take a step backwards, noticing that we have a drawn a crowd around us. This is getting better.

"Have you heard from Lucien since he disappeared two weeks ago?" I taunt, seeing Tamlin's jaw twitch. "Have you been thinking so hard in that little brain of yours about where he has gone?"

Another step backwards. Another twitch of his jaw.

"It is laughable - how easy it was to smuggle him out of Spring and send him to the Night Court."

"He'd be dead if you sent him there."

I shrug a single shoulder flippantly.

"He's slowly earning trust. Considering he was loyal to you for so long, I am positive it will take quite a while, but he is very useful to us." I say, smirking. "He was insistent on repairing our friendship and was desperate to see my sister once again. It will be entertaining to see him trying to get through Nesta.

"Oh, let's not forget how you have steadily been losing your mind and your power! That is my handiwork which I am quite proud of."

Tamlin tries to lunge for me but I throw up a shield between us with extreme ease. He smashes into it face first.

"This is just another cruel trick. A nightmare." Tamlin says, clearly attempting to make sense of all of this.

Poor little Lord.

I take a step forward. My composure is one of utter calm but beneath the surface, my powers are clashing harshly against each other. I can feel the anger, the pain, inside me wanting to leap out and attack until I can no longer see or think straight.

Soon. For now, it can influence my words.

" _You_ are the nightmare, Tamlin. Everyone sees it - I made sure of that. You could not withhold your anger; even on the one you claim to love."

I gesture to the bruises that are on display.

"I apologised for those. I did not ever mean to hurt you. I love you."

My right eyebrow arches.

"That has always been your excuse. That, and 'I did it for you'. But, that has never worked. Many members have left this house, this Court. They're away from this war as I told them where to go - where they are _safe_. Before Alis left, she orchestrated for many of the servants here to go to Summer with her. Most of the staff you see aren't really here. They are just simple glamours that you are too stupid to realise are there."

Tamlin looks over the manor, confused. Any second now, he will react. My mate deserves the chance to revel in it. I open the slightest sliver in my shield so should he wish to, he can see it through my eyes.

The High Lord of Spring looks back at me. I focus all my attention on him.

"You can't be doing this." he says. "You cannot be doing this to me."

I stand, watching him as countless emotions cross his face.

"No, _he_ is behind this. _He_ is controlling you again! That filthy bastard whore!"

Fire burns bright in my palms and Tamlin takes a slight step back, cowering.

"Say one more negative thing about my mate and you will no longer have a face." I spit out at him, taking a menacing step forwards.

"You betrayed me!" Tamlin roars. I will not back down. "You are mine, Feyre. You. Are. _Mine_!"

"I belong to no one." I snarl. "I am not a possession!"

"You belong here, with me!"

I take another step forwards, my eyes blazing.

"The only place I belong is in the Night Court, with my family and my mate beside me."

Tamlin laughs, in anger with a variety of other emotions. His talons extract suddenly from his knuckles and all laughter disappears.

He is trying to regain control of this. Not happening, you despicable bastard.

"If that is true _Lady of the Night Court_ ," Tamlin says, his voice incredibly mocking. "then where is your army, or your power? Oh! What about your _whore_ and your 'dashing rescue' from this so-called prison?"

Now is the time.

Now.

I smirk and step forwards. I am not afraid of him and I never will be again.

My right arm raises, my mating tattoo clear. Tamlin appears speechless, eyes darting between my arm and my face.

"H-how?"

"I am _High_ Lady of the Night Court and I do not need rescuing. But you do, because this High Lady is out to play."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Know My Pain

**A/N: Hello, hello! The second chapter has arrived! There will be one more chapter after this to conclude the story!**

 **Thank you so much for your lovely reviews, for pressing that favourite button and following this story. It seriously means a lot to me.**

 **Enjoy this chapter and to those who haven't, go and read ACOWAR! It is so good!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Fear. That is what is in his eyes.

Finally, he sees me as who I am. Powerful. Strong. Unyielding.

But most importantly, completely and utterly fed up with his _shit_.

Tamlin tries to back up in attempt to escape but I throw up a wall of air behind him. His back slams into it.

"You are not going anywhere." I say, almost not recognising my own voice.

He tries to run and I summon thick shadow. They coil strongly around his wrists and ankles, completely preventing any movement. He is going to pay for his actions whether he likes it or not.

My back straightens and I raise my chin high. I embody the role of High Lady, my gaze made of a combination of steel and fire. Tamlin cowers slightly, surely feeling my power radiating from my body in strong, unbreakable waves.

"You know, I found something very important during my time here." I say, looking Tamlin in the eye. "Do you know what it is?"

The High Lord shakes his head in quick, small movements.

"You know that I rediscovered the manor when I came back here, walking around the halls, finding my way once more. When you were out plotting or hunting, I went into your study to gather information. I found something hidden in a secret compartment within the wall behind your desk."

Tamlin swallows thickly. He knows exactly what I am talking about.

"I found two sets of wings, displayed as if they were _trophies_." I spit out the word as it leaves a foul taste in my mouth. "But they aren't just any wings. I could recognise those wings anywhere. They belong to _my mate's family_ – his mother and his sister who were butchered. You have kept them all these years as if you are _proud_ of your actions.

"All I could think of was Rhys the moment I discovered them. The pain he still feels being separated from them. I went back there that night and sent them to him so he could have the closure that he _deserves_. I morphed other objects to appear as the wings and altered the scent so you would not know. It took a lot of my power to ensure that no one was aware but it was so worth it. My family's pain has been eased and it was worth having to spend another day, heck another fucking week, in hell."

"I had every right to keep those wings." Tamlin says with undisguised frustration. "Dead filth do not require them."

I snarl at him, his words helping to fuel my anger.

"You are a monster – the lowest scum that poisons the land." I say, my anger reaching boiling point. "I refuse to hold myself back any longer. I am Feyre Cursebreaker, defender and saviour of my home, and High Lady of the Night Court. I am not weak. I am no possession or human to be toyed with – I am Made and powerful. And now, you will regret every drop of pain and terror you have inflicted."

"You cannot hurt me." he says.

The smile that appears on my lips is feral.

Can't I?

My powers shoot out then, talons dragging along his mind. Tamlin freezes completely as if a single movement will allow me easy access to his mind. I already have that access – shields non-existent in his mind.

Such a pity there isn't a challenge there. It would have added to the fun.

I linger against his mind, the scent of his fear both mentally and physically pungent. Reaching inside myself, I focus on my rage, the memories of all the pain I have experienced and give it free reign.

The wall of air behind him and the chains of shadow disappear within the blink of an eye. Tamlin falls back on his sorry ass and I step forwards again.

I focus on using all my power on him, ensuring in the last moment that I am leaving just enough in reserve to get me out of here. Whilst he is writhing on the ground, my talons gripping his mind unrelenting, I look up at the manor.

Summoning the power within, I winnow out the remaining guards and servants from the manor. Their gasps of surprise sound behind me as they gather beside the gate, safe and out of the way.

Shadows coil around my shoulders as fire suddenly bursts from the roof of the manor to my left. I control it so it moves through most of the house before burning so hot, so bright, that the building begins to melt down.

Tamlin's screams become more anguished as he watches his home be devoured by the flames as my talons dig into his mind more. Blood begins to flow from his nose and ears.

The manor continues to burn down until about a third of the structure remains pristine and the rest is just black sludge. I can feel my power waning, dangerously, the force that my powers were released with too much after it being so long since doing so.

I cannot let it stop me. I won't. Not when I am so close.

I aim the final push of my power solely at Tamlin. Sadly, I know that I cannot kill him, the temptation so strong. It wouldn't be hard.

Instead of crushing that repulsive mind of his, I send out every inch of pain he has inflicted upon me, or my family – both physical or emotional. He thrashes again, trying to move away into the sludge that surrounds us. As if doing so will save his home.

"Now you know my pain." I say, watching him slump forwards in defeat, and pain. "If you ever come for me, my mate or my Court, you will find yourself with nothing. This is only a taste of what I can do on my own. Imagine me with my family watching beside me. Imagine what our combined power can do to you."

I look down at him, still thrashing around. His clothes are muddied and blood is smeared across his skin.

I give him my last words, my voice cold.

"Do not cross me again if you in any way value your worthless life. This is your final warning."

I withdraw my talons from his mind and Tamlin immediately falls unconscious, covered in burns in the wreckage of his home. I step back and turn to face the group of Fae who are still standing by the gates.

"Go to the Summer Court." I say, using my powers to project my voice. This way, I will not unnecessarily scare anyone. That is not my intention. "High Lord Tarquin is taking people in, sheltering them from the war. Go there. Be safe and have hope. This war is almost over."

I notice a few of them nodding in understanding and I wave my hand. Supplies materialise in front of them; food, blankets, faelights and changes of clothes.

"In each pack, you will also find a pouch containing plenty of money to help you and your families. The war has been hard on us all."

"Thank you, Cursebreaker." one of the kitchen maids mumbles and others follow, so bowing gratefully to me. I smile slightly, nodding my head.

My gaze then moves to take a look at the Court that I had once believed to be my home. Pride swells in my chest at my actions. Justice has been enacted whilst considering the important lives of the innocents.

With a parting look to the Fae now leaving the grounds, I steadily winnow through the Courts until I reach the Night Court boarders. My power reserve is severely depleted now – thanks to the exhaustion of a restless night remained in my bones and the full force I used against Tamlin.

It took me much longer than it should have done, night falling as I approached, but the moment I am in my Court, calm settles in my chest.

I stop and tilt my head back, taking in the sight of the stars above. Taking a deep breath, I can smell the citrus and salty tang the air has; a scent I have missed dearly and wish to be surrounded by once more - accompanied by strong, muscled arms.

"Past the clouds, we can find the stars guiding us home." I mumble to myself.

I'm home.

I'm free.

I almost sob in relief at the thought. I am where I belong once again and I don't ever want to leave. Next time, I am going to make sure Rhys talks me out of whatever ridiculous plan I have.

There has better never be a fucking next time.

Using the last dregs of my power for now, I change my clothes to be truly comfortable and feel... myself again.

My puffy peach dress monstrosity is replaced by an elegant black gown that moulds to my upper body before flaring out at my hips and falls to the floor. It glitters in the moonlight, which makes me smile softly. It has a lower neckline, hinting at the fullness of my breasts – which I know Rhys will love – and has a portion cut out to show my midriff. My back is exposed and the sleeves fade away at my elbows. There are small crystals scattered across the entire dress which makes it shine like the stars of my Court.

I burn the hideous Spring Court dress gladly in my hand. I watch the ash float away on a phantom wind I manage to conjure and a weight releases itself from my shoulders.

A new weight, one of a tiara that Rhys had proudly once shown me and declared as mine, settles on my head. Black and silver strands swirling, coiling together and dusted with gold to represent shooting stars – just like those on Starfall; one of the best nights of my life. My hair tumbles down my back and the strands whisper against my skin, tickling me slightly and creating a light buzz in my body.

I take another deep breath, gaze fixed to the stars above me. An easy smile comes to my lips, and a sense of utter calm washes over me.

I'm home.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - I, Feyre Cursebreaker

**A/N: Hello! Here is the final instalment of this story - and a long one too!**

 **Heads up - the end of this chapter is slightly M rated - I am no smut writer so will not attempt it but it does reference it, and I might as well warn you.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or pressed the favourite/follow button over the course of these updates. Most importantly, thank you to every one of you who has read the story! I hope you have enjoyed it and will enjoy this final instalment!**

 **There was an attack in Manchester last night at an Ariana Grande concert and to say that I am devastated is an understatement. I do not know anyone who was personally involved but to have an attack so close to home is frightening. What sickens me most about this attack is the fact that there were children at this concert - one of the victims who have passed away being only eight years old - and someone was so heartless and put these innocents in danger. These are horribly dark times that we live in at the moment...**

 **This is something that I wrote in my Soothing Gestures and I feel like it could be fitting for today.** " _It is a necessity in life to witness the darkness inside all of us but prevail beyond that, and keep smiling."_ **Sometimes something as simple as a smile can infinitely brighten someone's day...**

 **I hope that everyone who is currently missing is found safe and just remember that good will prevail, evil cannot win.**

 **So to everyone today, Stay Strong and Keep Smiling.**

I decide to rest for a few moments, gathering my strength so I can make it back to Velaris. I can vividly picture it now - the colours, the smells, the company.

The image of a particular shop comes to mind then. Trying on a variety of delightfully sinful lacy underthings for my mate's pleasure. Modelling each set privately for him and allowing him to have his wicked way with me.

Arms suddenly wrap around my waist from behind. My heart stutters.

 _That sounds like a good idea to me, darling. Perfect in fact because I can ravish this delicious body._

I turn around in his arms, my gaze meeting his. A sob escapes from me, my vision becoming blurred as I see the love in his eyes.

Love for me.

My lips crash against his then, needing to taste him, to feel him. Rhys' arms tighten around my waist, crushing me against his front. My arms wind around his neck, my right hand threading into his hair. Our tongues slide together in a long-awaited and familiar dance, one that leaves us both utterly breathless.

We pant when we split, warm breath caressing one another's face. I draw back enough so I can look at my mate's face. His skin is noticeably tanner showing that he has spent more time in the sun, finally after all those years Under the Mountain, and his hair is slightly longer. I scratch my fingers against his scalp and Rhys purrs quietly at my touch.

My left hand moves to cup his jaw. Tears fall down my cheeks and I make no attempt to stop them.

"I love you." I say, my voice thick with emotion. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Rhys leans forwards and kisses away my tears with the upmost tenderness. He takes his time before drawing back so I can see his face again. I notice the droop in his wings, the slight bags beneath his violet orbs, the slump in his shoulders.

"Are you alright?" I ask, my voice practically a whisper, my other hand moving in his hair.

Rhys' eyes widen in surprise before he breathes out a laugh.

"After everything you have gone through, you are worrying about me?" he asks.

His forehead connects to mine and I stare into his eyes.

"I always worry about you, you prick." I say. "It is my job as your friend, as your mate."

Rhys runs his nose against mine, keeping it there, his arms squeezing tighter around my waist.

I've missed this; him.

"Smartass." he whispers endearingly before sobering. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't panicked when you shut me out. I could feel your power and your rage regardless. I knew that you were alright and that was the only thing keeping me calm in that moment."

The thumb of my left hand skims across his cheekbone.

"Did you hear our conversation? I left my shield open for you but didn't feel you there. You deserved to hear it."

Rhys pulls his head back and nods. He turns his head and presses a kiss to my palm, sending a pleasant shock up my arm.

"I sent the staff to Tarquin; I knew they would be safe there. How is everything between him and us?" I ask.

Guilt over our actions, _my_ actions, in Summer lingers and I hate how I betrayed my friend in such a way.

"The blood rubies were withdrawn. Tarquin realised our point of view and after releasing his frustrations in our first meeting, I may have let him land a few blows, things have improved. Amren, being Amren, kept her ruby and I believe it is currently on her desk as a paperweight."

I smile.

"That doesn't surprise me." I say, eyes dropping for a second before reconnecting. "I just hope I did you proud."

"You were, and are, absolutely amazing darling." he says, his voice soft. "I am so honoured to have you as my High Lady; my mate."

I press my lips against his again, my arms tight around his neck. I slide my tongue over his supple lower lip and am immediately given entry to the warm cavern of his mouth. However, Rhys is holding back. I can feel it.

 _Just kiss me, please._ I say to him down the bond, feeling it go taut between us. _Don't hold back. Let me have all of you._

Rhys pulls back in that moment, pressing small kisses to my cheek in a path to the shell of my ear.

"We have time, darling." he purrs into my ear. "I intend to ravish your delicious body properly."

A shiver tingles across my spine at his words and I feel Rhys smile smugly against the side of my face. My hands slide down from his broad shoulders to the hard panes of his chest.

I can feel his heart thudding against my palm and I smile.

"How is everyone back home? My sisters, Cass and his wings, Az, Mor, Amren?"

Rhys smiles slightly. His right hand moves so his palm cups my jaw, his left also moving to rest on my hip where his thumb slides over the slight patch of skin at my midriff.

Neither of us can stop touching each other. Not that I am complaining...

"They're all fine, all unharmed. They are waiting for you to return home."

"I'm almost there, mate." I mumble softly.

Rhys frowns then, hand moving to run the knuckle of his pointer finger over my cheekbone. He has noticed the bruise that remains there after one of Tamlin's temper tantrums a couple of days previously. I can see his gaze darkening when he spots the bruises on my collarbone as well.

Rage barrels down the bond and I temper it with soothing darkness; lacing it strongly with my love for him. It works as I had hoped it would. Slowly, that rage dies down and I press a slight kiss to Rhys' chin.

"I couldn't heal myself properly, Rhys." I explain. "I healed everything that was out of sight, which wasn't much, but everything else had to stay."

Rhys continues to frown and I feel the gentle tingle and warmth of his magic as it surrounds me - healing me, I quickly realise. A satisfied smile consumes his lips before he surges forwards.

There is little tenderness or preamble now; this is purely passionate, desperate. Rhys' hands slide down my spine, sparking pleasure in his wake, before sliding beneath my rear. My noise of surprise as I am lifted up is swallowed by my mate's mouth.

Unable to resist as Rhys plunders my mouth, my hands slide to his wings and the pads of my fingers trace the strong muscle. They are drawn in tight before flaring out suddenly at my touch. Rhys growls, pulling his lips from mine before trailing a wet path across my jaw and down the column of my throat.

 _Poor, sensitive Illyrian baby._ I croon down the bond, gasping when Rhys playfully bites my neck before soothing the hurt with his lips.

My eyes open and I watch my finger tracing his right wing, delighting at how my Rhys trembles at my touch. He groans, breathing slightly harsh, laboured. His feet shift beneath us.

 _Cruel, beautiful creature._

I giggle into his ear, kissing the shell before resting my head against his. By the Mother, I love him so much.

 _And yet you love me anyway._

Rhys exhales shakily and I don't hesitate to bring my forehead to his, eyes locking.

 _I love you with everything I am, my darling._ His voice is so soft, so _remorseful_ , as it travels down the bond.

 _Rhys, it's alright._ I assure, my arms going around his shoulders again. _I am back now. Nothing is going to tear us apart._

I see the rare vulnerability in his eyes. I run my nose against his, right hand curling into the hair at the nape of his neck.

 _Besides,_ I say, lighter, down the bond. _who else is going to completely ravish me? I doubt Cassian or Az would be able to satisfy me._

 _Not at all._ Rhys replies instantly, gaze darkening.

 _Their wingspan not as impressive as yours?_

Rhys' laughter is like music to my ears. It makes me smile widely. His left hand runs up and down the back of my thigh as his right arm holds me up against him still.

 _I've missed your laugh,_ I probably sound like a complete sap but I could not give a single shit. _and your smile, your eyes, your scent._

Rhys kisses the tip of my nose once, then twice, then a third time.

 _I've missed you too, darling._

"How are my sisters doing, Rhys?" I ask after a quiet moment. "Be honest."

"Elain has been troubled, retreating into herself a lot. Nesta is the spitfire you've told me about and has been nothing but stubborn and protective and angry - but none of us can blame her for that and I have helped her to realise that we are going to do nothing but help and support her, and Elain."

Rhys sighs, followed by a tight lipped smile.

"They have slowly opened up over the past month or two." he continues. "Amren has been training Nesta, trying to determine what she has been given by the Cauldron - we think she took something since it hasn't been used. They're making progress and Cass has helped her too - he finds her stubbornness endearing."

I blink in surprise.

"Poor Cassian." I say and Rhys breathes out a laugh. "What about Elain?"

"Mor has been helping her to adjust and she seems to have made a good friend in Az. Quite often he comes back from the House of Wind with a fresh bunch of flowers to have in the town house which she has grown."

That does sound like Elain - tending her flowers, sharing the blooms with kindness to see others smile.

"What about Lucien?"

"He has been extremely helpful. Amren keeps an eye on him and he doesn't dare cross her." Rhys says, pressing a kiss to my chin. "Elain hasn't spoken to him yet. Nesta has shot Lucien down a lot as he is persistent and does keep trying. She still wears that iron ring from her mortal fiancé."

I frown. Oh.

"Is she struggling with the idea of the mating bond or is it something else that scares her? Perhaps it is because it is her last link to what used to be home?"

"That is something I cannot tell you as I don't know." he says. "You will have to ask Nesta when we get home."

I nod, my eyes tracing his perfect features. My head moves so I can bury my face in his neck, mouth against his shoulder. The soothing scent of citrus, the sea and _Rhysand_ fills my lungs.

 _What about Hybern - the King and Jurian?_

Rhys increases his grip on me at my question.

"Thanks to the information you sent over, a few suggestions from Lucien and the combined force of the Courts, we have just fought another battle where we were highly outnumbered but still succeeded. We are positive that the next one we fight will result in complete victory and we will finally get our hands on that bloody Cauldron and destroy it."

I inhale Rhys' scent again, detecting the lingering hint of... death.

"You fought, didn't you." I say and Rhys nods against me, hand briefly running over my bare spine. "I'm proud of you, Rhys, and I promise to be there with you for the next fight, and every fight we may face after. I will never leave you."

My words are muffled by his shoulder but Rhys has understood every word.

 _I would love to argue against that but I know that any argument is futile. I just want to make sure you're safe from all of this._

 _You're stuck with me, I'm afraid._

Rhys kisses my hair. I can sense his smile.

 _I wouldn't have it any other way, darling._

I search down our bond, sensing Rhys' exhaustion which could effortlessly surpass my own. But, I can also sense our desperation that intertwines and grows like kindling catching alight.

The bond goes taut once more and I become hyperaware of every brush of Rhysand's fingers against my body, the fanning of singular strands of hair as they are caught in each exhale of his warm breath, the delicious press of our bodies against each other.

A tender kiss is pressed to the column of his throat before I extract my head so I can watch his handsome face again.

"You know that you can put me down." I say, kicking my legs ever so slightly as I remain suspended by his arms. "I'm far too heavy for this."

"You offend me, darling." Rhys says, a smirk on his lips. "And you offend yourself." he adds, softer, quieter. "You are _perfect_ , Feyre; nothing less."

I move forwards, pressing a succession of tender kisses to his lips before drawing back.

"I love you so much." I whisper.

Rhys grins, left hand squeezing my hip.

"I love you too, my darling Feyre."

"Rhys?" My mate hums, head tilting questioningly. "Take me home."

His smile becomes more tender and the stars in his eyes shine brightly. Slowly, he slides me down his body until my feet are firmly on the ground once more. I immediately miss his warmth surrounding me.

"How would my delicious, beautiful High Lady like to return?" he asks me with a wolfish grin. "Your choice."

I trace the edge of a wing with my fingers and Rhys shivers. He immediately scoops me up in his arms and I giggle.

"Hold on tight." he rumbles in my ear before we shoot up in the sky.

...

When we arrive in Velaris, we end up in the Rainbow - not the townhouse as I had predicted considering the large amount of teasing on the flight over. Rhys lands gracefully and I move my face from his neck where I had shielded myself from the wind - and just could not resist my mate's scent.

My eyes grow wide as I am placed carefully on the ground.

We are surrounded by our people on both sides and in front of us. They all have smiles on their faces as if they are expecting us. No, expecting _me._

The colours of the Rainbow are vibrant, glittering off the Sidra alongside the stars that shine in the sky. My gaze washes over our people before stopping on a particular group of people, my eyes surely becoming glassy and my heart beating harder. Rhys' hand rests on my back and I stare at them.

My family.

Amren is at one end of the group, a surprisingly soft smile on her painted lips. Next to her stands Mor who has tears already on her cheeks and a wide grin. Az stands strongly beside her, looking perhaps the most relaxed I have seen him in an elegant blue tunic and brown trousers, wings tucked in tight behind him.

Elain is next to him, tightly gripping Nesta's hand. Both of my sisters have slight smiles on their faces which banished the dark circles beneath Elain's eyes and the darker, and haunted, edge to Nesta's overall features. Cassian finishes off the line, standing close to Nesta - quite close, in fact - with a cheeky grin on his face, looking equally as relaxed as Az.

 _He has been looking forwards to you coming home_. Rhys says to me. _You're someone else he can annoy._

 _That doesn't surprise me_. I reply and look at our people again.

There are so many smiling faces, the war seemingly having no effect on their mood. Small children are sitting on the shoulders of their parents, gasping excitedly as they catch a glimpse of us.

The warmth of Rhys' hand leaves my back and he moves to stand just in front of our family. He faces me, smiling broadly and lovingly at me.

 _Rhys?_

My mate simply smiles wider at me. He then gets down on his knees, down on those mountains and stars, and bows his head. My eyes widen in surprise and I feel my hands shake slightly as everyone follows my mate's actions.

Tears burn in my eyes at the huge sign of respect from our people but I blink them away. I move forwards to Rhys and kneel in front of him, my hands falling on top of his and squeezing. Our knees touch and I lean my body in to his.

His head raises and I press a tender kiss to his cheek. I feel the wetness of tears that have fallen and nuzzle his jaw before kissing him properly.

 _I love you so much._

Rhys smiles and cups my cheek to kiss me again. We are both aware of everyone surrounding us but I cannot bring myself to care. Things are changing now - for the better. So what if they see our love - it is one of our many strengths, never a weakness.

My mate stands up, offering his hand to me. Once I am standing, Rhys moves so we are side-by-side. Everyone stands too, following our lead.

 _They want to hear from you, darling._ Rhys squeezes my hand reassuringly. _You are their beacon of hope._

I look at him and nod ever so slightly. I stay beside him as I address our people, feeling stronger with each second. I clear my throat quietly.

"Being your High Lady is a privilege I never expected but am _honoured_ to have. It is not, nor will it ever be, about power or wealth, it is about you - our people. The past few moments have been difficult but every second away from my home, my family and my mate has been utterly worth it. Knowing that I have helped each and every one of you survive this long and be safe is worth any pain I am put through."

I look at my family, smiling at them.

"I have been fighting for my Court, my people and I will do so until the final beat of my heart. The Night Court, _our_ Court, has been feared for too long and I refuse to allow that to be the case any longer. Hybern's forces are scared of us, and they should be. The united front of the Courts against Spring and Hybern is so close to victory.

"Now, I have returned to my home and I will not rest until peace once again reigns. I, Feyre Cursebreaker, defender of the Rainbow and High Lady of the Night Court promise to protect you, to fight for you, _with_ you. Justice has been sought and now, we will be victorious!"

Deafening applause breaks out around us, people cheering at the top of their lungs. Rhys wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me to him. He kisses me then, dipping us and the cheers increase. My arms come up to wrap around his neck, tight so I can hold on despite knowing he would never let me go.

I break the kiss with a laugh and Rhys straightens us. I need him now, more than ever.

I quickly extract myself with a wink and move over to hug my sisters with a hurried explanation that I will talk to them both later on. They accept my words as if they were told to expect them, smiling at me. I also move to hug Mor tightly.

"We both know what you're up to." she whispers me. I pull back and she winks. That would explain lack of resistance from my sisters. "Enjoy yourself, you've earned it, and I will talk to you tomorrow; if you come out of your room, of course."

I flush slightly and Mor kisses my cheek. Amren surprises me and quickly draws me in for a hug. When she releases me, I am offered a smile and I then move back to my mate.

"Ready to ravish me?" I ask quietly and Rhys pulls me against his front, hands on my hips.

"Always, darling."

I hold on to Rhys' arms and use the last of my powers to winnow us to the town house - straight to our bedroom.

Rhys' eyes are fixed on me and I can see sadness creeping in alongside a flurry of other emotions.

"Rhys?"

His hands slide up the sides of my body before cupping my cheeks. I move my hands so they grip his strong wrists.

"I thought I was going to lose you." he whispers voice breaking. "Knowing you were back in that place alone and that I couldn't help you or even talk to you, _feel_ you... It killed me."

My thumbs stroke over his pulse and I increase my grip.

"Every night, before I went to sleep in that big and empty bed, I sat on the balcony and watched the stars. I hoped that they would offer me some comfort, some connection to you. But... they were so different, so _far away_. Watching those stars just reminded me of home and you and made me feel such _hurt_ and _pain_.

"Yet, I never stopped. I always went back to watching those stars."

Tears are in Rhys' eyes and I have ones to match. I won't keep anything from him.

"Why?" he questions, his voice barely above a whisper.

I swallow thickly, a few tears slipping down my cheeks to be caught by Rhys' hands.

"Because at least one of those nights, you were looking up at those stars too." I say, choking back a sob.

"Oh, my darling."

Rhys rests his forehead against mine. I squeeze my eyes shut, soaking in his presence.

"I don't think I can lose you like that again." he mumbles. "I truly think it will kill me - or at least Cass and Az will."

I snort lightly. "They don't enjoy you moping around like a lost puppy?"

Rhys kisses me, nipping playfully at my lower lip for my teasing.

"Lucky for them, that will not be happening again." Rhys says confidently.

I run my hands over his forearms before moving them so they rest on my mate's waist. My eyes are still shut and I run my nose against Rhys'.

"I've missed this." I say, pulling my head back.

I don't care that I keep saying it. It is the truth.

I open my eyes and see Rhys smile. I turn my head to kiss his palm and notice his sharp intake of breath as I do so. My lips press against the sensitive skin again, my tongue swiftly darting out.

Rhys audibly groans and his other hand moves down to my hip.

 _Cruel, wicked creature._

I smirk at my mate, feeling our need spiralling across our bond.

"I hope you aren't intending on sleeping tonight." Rhys growls.

My eyes take in his features and I reign in my need when I see how tired he is once again.

"We don't have to, Rhys. You look exhausted."

Rhys pulls me even closer.

"Do you want to, darling?" he asks me, hand massaging the back of my scalp and bringing his face closer to my own.

That's not fair. He knows what that does to me.

"Yes." I say, my voice extremely breathless from his touch.

Rhys smirks. He is so smug.

 _Prick._ I say and fist his tunic in my hands. _You can be so cocky sometimes_.

He raises a singular eyebrow.

 _I thought you loved me cocky._

The snort that comes from me is completely unexpected and makes us both laugh. I have to let go of Rhys to grip my aching stomach.

Laughing had been a foreign concept these past few months. Now, it feels so good to let it out.

As the laughter dies down, Rhys grabs hold of my hips and my hands slide over his chest. Our gazes connect and the heat in the room suddenly increases tenfold.

Hands start moving and we silently undress each other, lips pressing to uncovered skin until we are completely bare. Rhys refuses to let me take the tiara off to begin with - since it was his mother's - but after trying to run his hand through my hair and the tiara almost falling off, he reverently removed it.

Rhys steps close to me, our bare fronts pressing together deliciously. I cup his cheeks once more, rising up on my toes to kiss him.

"Mine." I whisper.

Whatever restraint Rhys has disappears in that moment and he winnows us so I am laying flat in the middle of our bed, Rhys in the cradle of my thighs. He hovers above me.

"Mine." he echoes before he surges forwards and kisses me passionately.

It feels like he is pouring ever inch of himself into the kiss and it is almost overwhelming.

Yet, not enough.

 _Don't hide any part of yourself. I love every single bit of you, mate. Let me see you._

I can sense his single second of hesitation before he releases the damper on his powers. It fills every crevice of the room, every pore on my body.

This is who I love. This is the person I love with every part of my mortal heart. My Rhysand.

My hands tease his wings and they flare out over us, across the bed.

"Minx." Rhys mumbles into my jaw as he moves down to my collarbone.

I moan as his teeth graze the sensitive spot at the juncture of my neck and shoulder. I winnow us then to change our positions.

Rhys blinks and smiles up at me as I tightly straddle his lap. My hands run through his already tousled hair and I smile tenderly. His thumb runs over my lips and I kiss the pad.

"Mine." I repeat quietly. "Always mine."

Rhys pulls me tighter to him, love shining brightly in his eyes. I can feel his fingers laying with the end of my hair and then notice that there are tears are gathering in his violet orbs. He lets them fall and I kiss them away gently.

When I pull back, Rhys smiles and his wings spread out comfortably behind him. Those wings that are so precious to him.

"Until the light of every star within our skies has long died," he whispers, hands resting on my thighs. "I am yours."

I kiss him again, pouring every drop of love I have for him into the press of our lips, the brush of our tongues.

"Rhys?" My voice is shaky, my need for him reaching boiling point. It is almost equal to the need I felt for him when we first mated in the cabin.

"Feyre, darling?"

I smile. "Make love to me?"

My mate grins and I immediately decide that it is my favourite sight. Forget the stars or the colours within Velaris.

My Rhys happy, hair adorably mussed, eyes shining with his love and a smile on his face...

I never want it to go away.

"With the upmost pleasure, my beautiful, delicious mate."

 **Final end note: Please review! :)**


End file.
